Inexistente (Camarry)
by MaybeYouAreRight
Summary: Mis propios demonios son los que terminan rompiéndome por dentro. Fue el que me despojó del abismo, el que elevó mi alma cuando estaba en el subsuelo más recóndito. Es él a quien le pertenece mi sentimiento autónomo. Él fue quien me salvó. Ahora yo tengo que cumplir con la ofrenda jurada tiempo atrás. Pero no sé si podré efectuarla cuando una luz nueva aparezca al final del tunel.
1. Chapter 1

Mirar a un lugar vacío, inexistente, donde mis miedos no existan, donde puedo mirar a él y sentir que nadie me juzga, ni me ignora olímpicamente. Mi vida se trataba de eso en estos tipos de días. Disponerme a escuchar algo de música en mi reproductor y observar cómo todos los miembros de mi salón interactúan unos con otros, y yo me abstengo de todo ese asunto la mayoría de las veces. Esas horribles horas en las cuales tengo que esperar a que pasen lo más rápidamente posible porque, obvio, la ausencia de mi madre se hace notar todos los días y más estos. Es como si me trajera a este colegio para que los docentes me cuiden como lo hacen en una guardería.

_"- El profesor de Inglés ha reportado que en el día de hoy no podrá asistir a su clase, por lo tanto tendrán horas libres en las últimas del día"._ Esa simple frase hizo que todo mi día se fuera por un caño. No me pondría tan histérica si no fuera porque justo al profesor con el que puedo llegar a tener una relación mínimamente amistosa se le ocurre faltar a clase, a la cual ansío llegar toda la maldita semana.

No es como si fuera que no me doy cuenta que estoy sola en el mundo, pero es en estos momentos en los cuales te das cuenta que ni siquiera tienes a alguien a quien puedas llamarle amigo, porque con las personas con las que me relaciono, sinceramente, están muy lejos de llegar a portar esa gran palabra en mi vida.

Estas horas son una salvación para la mayoría de mis compañeros, tiempo libre para poder comportarse como ellos quisieran. Correr por todo el salón, jugar a las cartas, hacer apuestas, relacionarse como los novios que son algunos, y otros, como yo, simplemente piensan que hubiese sido muchísimo mejor que el profesora asistiera y realice su clase normalmente, en vez de estar tratando de pasar el tiempo dibujando, escuchando música o, simplemente, acostados esperando a que el tiempo pase mágicamente rápido.

Y lo que hace todo más absurdo es que tengamos que compartir la sala con otro curso. ¿Qué? ¿Además de tener que estar con mis habituales compañeros tienen que traer a otros chicos que siquiera conozco? A la mierda todo.

Aunque todo parezca horrible, en este momento veo entrar a esa persona que me saca todos los suspiros, a la que sueño todas las noches, a la primera persona la cual considero que no está sumergida en toda la mierda adolescente que muchos denominan secundaria.

Harry Styles, es imposible que una chica que esté en sus cávales o, incluso, si no lo está, no esté enamorada de este chico tan especial. Su manera de caminar, de hablar, de expresarse, de cantar, de bailar, de vestirse, de respirar… Lo acepto, parezco una acosadora hablando así de él, pero es increíble este chico. Es imposible que sea tan único, que un chico defina tan perfectamente la perfección. Y por todo lo que he dicho anteriormente es obvio que jamás me prestará atención a mí. A una chica antisocial, estudiosa (en palabras de las personas populares: "nerd"), que no entra en los estándares de belleza, alta, excesivamente para mí. En definitiva, horrible.

Dejando de lado a mi asquerosa persona sigamos hablando del dios griego que tengo en frente mío. O más específica, a mi lado izquierdo. Sí, digamos que no quedaban más asientos para ser ocupados y el único que quedaba vacío estaba a mi lado. ¡Gracias Emma por faltar!

Obviamente no se hubiera sentado al lado mío si hubiese sido diferente la situación, pero para mí está bien, me da la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y admirar su belleza en más profundidad. Su aroma, sus facciones (y no, no estoy hablando de Divergent, jaja), sus orbes increíblemente verdes, su manera de gesticular las palabras, su sonrisa, su simple y, a la vez, extraordinaria esencia. Todo en él emana, como se lo podría denominar, un cartel enorme en su frente que dictamine "inalcanzable". Hasta el modo de respirar me parecía inhumano; realmente necesitaba un psicólogo, o un psiquiatra, según lo que los profesionales piensen que me vendría mejor.

Bueno, tendré que volver a lo que sea que había estado haciendo antes de que apareciera en mi campo de visión, de otra manera ellos confirmarían las dudas que yo misma tengo con respecto a mi estabilidad mental.

Regresé a ver las cosas que tenía encima de mi mesa y al no saber qué hacer para distraerme, agarré mi cuaderno, y busqué la parte donde tenía anotaciones, previamente escritas por mí, y me dispuse a continuar con esa jodida canción que me mataba la cabeza hace más de una semana. Son sólo palabras sueltas y, a veces, frases, pero que no coincidían unas con las otras, haciéndome imposible realizar la tarea, además que no la puedo cuadrar con la melodía que ya tengo creada. ¡Dios! Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser divertido incursionarme en el mundo musical.

No pude formular ni una sola oración en todos los minutos que estuve absorta en la ocupación de proseguir un poco con la canción o, al menos, tratar de poner en conjunto algunas de las frases ya que estaban elaboradas. Las ideas no venían a mí, y creo tener la leve idea de quién se trata la persona que crea este campo de aislamiento en mi cerebro.

Aunque sé que es errado pensar que uno dice "Voy a escribir una canción" e inmediatamente lo hace, pero necesito terminar ya esta canción o, si no, todo mi ser se autodestruirá muy pronto. Vale, estoy exagerando un poco.

Dispuesta a leer, antes de buscar mi adorada mochila la edición de "Beautiful Desaster" que compré hace poco con mi propio dinero (no puedo estar más orgullosa de ello. Con el dinero que conseguí de las clases particulares de inglés pude ahorrar y comprármelo. Fue mi primera adquisición verdadera y no puede haber invertido mi dinero en algo más maravilloso), me puse los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música y luego empecé a leer un nuevo capítulo. Anoche quería continuarlo, pero era muy tarde para leerme otro capítulo, así que lo dejé para hoy a la tarde, pero parece que me adelanté. Este es justo el siguiente al que, después de la fiesta de parejas que Travis llevó a Birdy, él le declara su amor a ella. Travis, y la puta, no podés ser más perfecto.

Es muy trillado, pero yo también quiero que un chico que parece extremadamente malo venga hacia mí, nos enamoremos uno del otro y así poder descubrir cada secreto, cada cicatriz del pasado, el por qué de esa actitud de superioridad de él y contarle las historias más dolorosas que he sufrido. Pero amarnos a pesar de todo.

Estando tan inmersa en mi lectura y la música resonando en mis oídos, no me percaté de que él chico extremadamente cautivador que tenía a mi lado me estaba dirigiendo la palabra, a mi persona, a mí. Esto debe ser un sueño, uno bastante hermoso, pero sólo eso, fantasía.

No pude escucharlo con claridad y me sentí estúpida al pensarlo, él me estaba hablando, que seguro sea la primera y última vez que lo haga, y no le presto la suficiente atención que él se merece. ESTÚPIDA.

- ¿Q-q-ué?- Logré articular con mi voz temblorosa, intentando hacerle saber que quería que vuelva a repetir lo que anteriormente dijo.

- Dije que si ¿Te gusta Bastille?- dijo él, con los una sonrisa fantástica en su rostro, y pensar que iba dirigida a mí, la hizo más hermosa todavía.

Me costó procesar sus palabras, por muy simples que sean. Estaba tratando de encontrar un significado oculto a través de esas palabras, imaginando que se me estaba insinuando. Sí, lo sé, parezco desesperada. Pero quién no lo estaría con semejante espécimen hablándole.

Apartando a un lado mis pensamientos pervertidos y, a la vez, balanceado mi cabeza a los lados para recobrar la poca cordura que me queda, dirijo mi atención a Harry, pensando en qué repuesta podría ser la correcta a una pregunta tan simple.

Pero... ¿He comentado ya que mi sociabilidad está del asco? ¿No? bueno, lo digo ahora.

- Hm, sí. Me encantan- Obviamente, dije eso arrastrando casi todas las palabras.

¡Bien! ¡Qué buena que soy disimulando! No sé, si dijera que estaba nerviosa, él seguro me miraría y me diría: "-_¿No, enserio?, pensé que te estaba cagando un dinosaurio, por eso es que pareces una hoja, con el viento meciéndote"._

- ¡Wow! A mí también. Son fantásticos- ¡Dios! Este chico es increíble.

Además de ser excesivamente hermoso físicamente, también tiene mis mismos gustos musicales. ¿Hay alguna parte de él que no sea perfecta? Al parecer no.

Muchos dirán que estoy demente por todo el alborotamiento mental que estoy haciendo en este instante, pero no saben lo que es saber que no soy la única anormal que escucha a Bastille. No había encontrado a ninguna persona todavía a la cual le guste esa banda. Es que, no sé, se me hace fabuloso que una persona con él tenga como banda preferida a la misma que yo tengo como favorita. Es increíble.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿cómo sabe que me gusta aquella banda? ¿Acaso me espía todas las noches, escondido atrás de los arbustos, y escucha cuando canto "The things we lost, the things we lost in the fire, fire, fireeeeee"?

Eso sería algo perturbador.

- Pero, oye, ¿cómo es que sabes que me gusta esa banda?- Me atreví a preguntarle.

Él hizo como si estuviera pensándolo, obviamente, burlándose de la situación.

- Bueno, no es del todo un secreto cuando tienes la música al tope y la mochila llena de pins de ellos, chica- Me sentí al instante una idiota al escuchar con el tono con el cual dijo esa frase.

_"-Será porque lo eres". _Me dije a mi misma.

- Oh, soplo el-poder, avergonzada.

Si dijera que en este momento lo estaba mirando obnubilada mentiría. Aunque mi torpeza me hizo desviar la mirada de él, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque me siguió hablando y yo ya estaba flipando.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás en esta escuela?- Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a todo el lugar, menos a mí.

- Más o menos, en primero me cambié a esta- Me apoyé, con los brazos cruzados, encima de la mesa, para luego descansar mi cabeza en ellos. Estaba ya en más confianza con este chico, pero el nerviosismo todavía no se esfumaba, y creo que es imposible que lo haga.

Tengo una pregunta que tengo que hacer, pero me da temor la repuesta que pueda llegar a tener esta. Aunque no sea lo suficientemente valiente la mayoría de las veces, esta vez me encuentro a mí misma, sorprendida, realizando la interrogante.

- ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?- Lo miré expectante a que diga o haga algo. Él simplemente se dispuso a mirar, lo que no estaba segura si era mi rostro o la pared.

Abrió la boca para poder responder a mi pregunta, pero, de pronto y sin que me diera cuenta, suena el timbre que dictamina que han acabo las clases y todos mis compañeros, incluido Harry, se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas para, luego, salir del salón y seguidamente del establecimiento.

Y yo me quedé sola, pensando en el por qué de la huida tan repentina de él del salón y la desviación también hacia mi pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primer capítulo de esta historia que me hacía tener un debate interno en si subirla o dejarla con los otros proyectos no consumados que tengo. Pero bueno, lo estoy subiendo por una compañera que lo leyó y me incentivó a publicarlo. Esto es para vos.<em>**

**_Espero que les guste la historia. Realmente me esforzaré en esta._**

**_(La portada está basada en otra imagen que creó una, para mí, excelentísima escritora que en Wattpad es conocida. Su user es: xniallscrownx. Gracias por el tutorial de YouTube, sin él no hubiera logrado nada en lo que la portada respecta, te lo agradezco. Aunque sé que ni verás esto, pero intentando crear una conversación con vos no pierdo nada, jaja)_**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Dejen comentarios las personas que lleguen a leer esto, me encantaría que, si alguien lee esto me lo haga saber._**

**_¡Gracias totales! Gustavo Cerati, cuánta falta nos vas a ser._**


	2. Chapter 2

Educación Física. Nadie la necesita, sólo las personas las cuales su coeficiente intelectual no es el apropiado para realizar actividades curriculares en base a lo que requiera la literatura, física, matemáticas, etc. No la estoy menos preciando, simplemente no me agrada en absoluto. Es una acción totalmente desagradable para mí. La personificación misma del anti-atletismo.

Es así desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca me agradaron las tareas de ejerció físico, tanto teóricas como prácticas. Es que creo que mi inteligencia opaca todo lo que sea derivado a ello. Lo sé, soy muy modesta.

Ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a mi clase de esa asignatura, como lo hago cada lunes y miércoles. El centro donde se encuentra mi destino queda a unas diez u once calles de mi casa, por ello tengo que hacer mi viaje a pie, ya que no está lo suficientemente lejos para tomar un transporte.

Cuando fijo mi vista en las casas que me rodean, distingo muy bien que me encuentro exactamente en frente de la casa de él, de ese chico tan raro que me hace deliberar que mi inteligencia no existe cuando él está cerca. Pienso en detener mi paso en aquella vivienda y tocar el timbre para conseguir alguna respuesta a todas las preguntas que me frecuentan desde el miércoles pasado, pero, luego me retracto de eso, ¿qué diría cuando alguien saliera a corresponder la llamada del timbre? Si él fuera, yo me helaría y quedaría estática en el lugar, admirando todo lo que estuviera frente a mí, o sea él, Harry. Si fuera otra persona y me preguntara qué era lo que buscaba, no tendría una respuesta coherente que decirle; tal vez algo como: _"- Estoy buscando al chico más lindo y cautivador de la escuela, sólo para saber por qué me habló-"_. Sonaría estúpido hasta para mí.

- Eh, Camila. ¿Cómo estás?- Ahí está, una de las tantas personas que consideran que son mis amigos, Lía. Y digo aquello, no por ser petulante, no obstante, no creo que alguien podría ser real, completamente real conmigo.

La conozco desde que llegué a la escuela, fue una de las primeras personas que me destinaron alguna palabra. Se podría decir que es popular, ya que casi todo el colegio tiene conciencia de quién es, sin embargo, su forma de ver a la "sociedad" hace que ese término le interese muy poco. Es una persona súper sociable, me encanta el carácter que tiene a la hora de tratar a gente nueva, o simplemente de hablar con sus conocidos.

Su contextura física para ella no es lo esencial, no obstante, es imposible ocultar que es una chica atractiva por donde se la mire. Rubia, con ojos increíblemente color avellanas, el cuerpo que tiene no se podría decir que es propio de una modelo, mas, su actitud hace que aquella figura, una para algunos se denominaría normal, se aprecie de otra manera, una totalmente diferente. Una persona llena de positividad y, también, con cometarios totalmente positivos hacia sí misma.

Llegó hacia donde yo estaba y me saludó como lo hacíamos rutinariamente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- Proseguimos a encaminarnos al sitio donde nos dirigíamos.

- Bien, no tengo por qué quejarme- Acomoda su mochica en el hombro que le quedaba libre y me miró.

- Qué bueno- Mi rostro era una hoja en blanco- Oye, ¿por qué faltaste hoy a la escuela?- Sentí la necesidad de sacar un tema que nos mantuviera ocupadas hasta el polideportivo.

- Veras…- Seguimos hablando sobre temas banales lo que quedaba del camino.

Por mucho que intentaba, no podía destinar toda mi atención a la chica rubia que se encontraba a mi lado, aunque traté de no hacerlo notar.

Bendita agua, bendita seas. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos exhaustivos, realmente necesitaba de ella, porque digamos que al no ser una chica "atlética" me canso antes de las demás chicas que están preparadas para este ejercicio.

Ahora mismo me quería ir, no me importaba que faltara minutos para que acabara el horario reglamentario, a la mierda eso, me iba a morir. La exageración no cuenta en este momento.

Ah, otra de las causas por la cual tengo tanta urgencia de retirarme e ir hacia mi casa, para, después, no salir más de ella, es porque desde que llegué casi muero por un ataque respiratorio, y no necesariamente por exceso de actividad física. Harry, luego de haber terminado de cursar su horario, no se fue como lo hace rutinariamente, se quedó jugando a la pelota, afuera del establecimiento y yo no puedo estar más nerviosa por eso. Además de todo lo que implica verlo de por sí, se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de "liberarse", por así decirlo, sacándose la camiseta que llevaba, para dejar paso a que ese espectacular cuerpo atlético quede a la vista, no sólo mía, sino que a la de todas mis compañeras de clase.

Luego de que ese episodio pasara le pedí permiso a mi profesor para situarme en el baño de damas del establecimiento y él aceptó con ganas inexistentes. Llegué a mi destino y metí mis manos en el lavabo para mojarlas y, en consiguiente, pasarlas por mi cara, tratando de sacar de mi mente todos los pensamientos impuros que tengo con aquel chico de en sueños.

Estoy un momento en el vestuario, pensando en el por qué de tantas hormonas palpables que me han atacado estos últimos días. No es como si no hubiera visto a Harry antes de ello, sí, siempre me ha gustado, pero no siento que haya pasado algo parecido con lo que siento por él ahora. Es como si necesitara que entablara una conversación fluida conmigo, como si precisara que no sea simplemente un platónico que nunca podré observar de cerca. Necesito de su compañía, sólo que no sé si la quiero como la de un amigo, o algo más sentimental que ello.

- ¿Aburrida?- Salté en mi lugar, asustada por la repentina aparición de Lía. Esta chica tiene el bendito don de presentarse en mi momento más sombrío, al menos me sirve como compañía.

- Dios, niña- Puse mis manos encima de donde se sitúa mi corazón- Tienes que aprender a hacer notar tu presencia antes de entrar a algún, si es que no quieres que muera por un paro cardiaco- Me levanté de la silla donde me encontraba y fui a ir a verme al espejo, para tratar de mejorar lo inmejorable.

- Lo siento, lo siento- dejó escapar una sonrisa risueña- El profesor me envió a buscarte, dice que es demasiado tiempo para que estés sólo echándote un meo. Asqueroso.

- Ok, eso ha sido extremadamente desagradable. Pero, bueno, salgamos de aquí- Dejé la toalla en algún estante de allí, con la cual me estaba secando las manos y agarré el brazo de Lía, dispuesta a salir del baño.

Llegamos a donde "concentrábamos" y ahora las todas se estaban tomando un receso de algunos minutos, para recobrar fuerzas, el cual yo ya lo necesité mucho antes que ellas.

Fui a donde había dejado mi bolso, y me senté en el sitio para buscar mi móvil, necesitaba música. Mi salvadora. Es la única que no importa qué, no importa cuándo, siempre me salvará de los momentos más destruyentes que me llegaran a pasar. La música es un lenguaje universal, con la música podemos comunicarnos, incluso si obviamos las palabras, siempre podrá realizar vida en cualquier escenario inexistente de ella.

Estaba escuchando No Te Va Gustar, otra de mis bandas favoritas, cuando escuchó la voz de mis sueños a mi lado.

- ¿Sabes?, unos de estos días pensaré que tienes algún tipo de adicción hacia la música, y en especial, a escucharla fuerte- Mierda. Su voz es tan sensual.

- Será porque tal vez la tenga- Retiré los auriculares de mis oídos para montar toda mi atención al ruloso.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso, creo que yo también la tengo.

- Ok, vamos sumando personas al grupo- Su risa hizo que la mía saliera a flote también.

Por un momento dejó de mirar hacia el centro del lugar y me miró con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Te gustaría comprar algo a la salida para comer?

- C-claro, me encantaría- Dije, con un poco de asombro ante aquella pregunta.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir con los pesados de mis compañeros- Se levantó de donde estaba sentado- De paso le preguntas a alguna de tus amigas si también quiero venir con nosotros- Mierda.

- Ah, sí- Bajé la cabeza para observar mis dedos entrelazados y jugando entre sí- Obvio.

- Nos vemos luego- Sacude su mano, como forma de despedida.

- Claro.

¿Pueden creer que fui tan estúpida que pensé que un chico como ÉL me iba a invitar a una especie de cita entre los dos? Eso se debió haber visto tan vergonzoso, yo, con la esperanza de que él me invitara a una salida juntos, para conocernos mejor, saber las razones a lo que le llevó hablarme; con aquella estúpida cara que ilumina a todas las personas que eso es lo que estaba esperando.

Miré hacia al campo de juego y observo que todas las chicas ahora se dirigían a comenzar de nuevo con la tarea que profesor imponía. Me dirigí hacia allí e invité a la que menos mal me caía, Lía, y debo decir que se veía entusiasmada con el plan, aunque creo que no por los chicos, si no, por salir a tomar algo conmigo, como amigas. Ella es con una de las pocas que puedo entablar una conversación y no aburrirme al segundo de iniciarla. Eso se lo podría denominar "amigable", una palabra que no está muy bien definida en mi diccionario. Y muchos no llegan a entenderlo al cien por ciento.

Nos dirigimos al baño, para luego salir del establecimiento; allí nos esperaban Harry y Louis, los amigos y más "populares" de la escuela. Esto va a ser difícil, no creo estar preparada para este escenario. Es en este momento en el cual pienso en el por qué acepté salir a tomar algo con él, y creo que todos saben la respuesta.


End file.
